


O Aniversário

by Linna_Ai



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, dad!Camus
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linna_Ai/pseuds/Linna_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Não só os aniversariantes ganham presentes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Aniversário

**Author's Note:**

> Categoria: A.U, [Tributo] Dia das Crianças , Slash M/M? Apenas implícito e muito leve (Assim como Milo/Camus).

\- Vamos, vá brincar com as outras crianças.

\- Pai, aqui é pra crianças de até 6 anos. Eu tenho 7.

\- Só faz um mês que você tem sete, qual o problema de brincar com os mais novos?

\- É que aqui só tem brinquedo de bebê! Não posso ir num dos grandes? 

\- Já discutimos isso, Hyoga. Você viu que eu tentei, mas voce não tem peso ou altura suficientes para ir a nenhum daqui.

\- Então deixa eu ficar na mesa com o senhor!

\- Não, voce já ficou lá tempo demais e você prometeu que se eu comprasse aquele vídeo-game que você queria hoje, ia, pelo menos, tentar se divertir e se enturmar nesse aniversário. Não tem nenhum amiguinho seu da escola aqui além do aniversariante? – o pai perguntou tirando o olhar do garoto lá em baixo e vasculhando as redondezas de onde estavam.

\- Não. Não conheço ninguém que possa ganhar o título de meu amigo, inclusive o Misato, ele só me convidou porque o pai dele deve ter dito que fazer amizade com o filho de Camus Di Coldi seria vantajoso. – Hyoga comentou, cruzando os braços e olhando ao redor de forma analítica e metódica.

Camus deveria se orgulhar ou ficar surpreso com a perspicácia e inteligência de seu filho, mas ele já esperava algo assim, mesmo depois de apenas mais de seis anos de convivência. Preferiu mudar de assunto, então:

\- Você prometeu que tentaria. Agora vá lá se divertir. Você precisa se enturmar.

\- Por quê?

\- Para poder fazer amigos.

\- Por que eu tenho que fazer isso? A maioria das crianças é irritante e o resto quer ser adulto. Por que eu preciso deles? Eu já tenho você.

Camus suspirou, levando uma mão aos cabelos ruivos enquanto sentia os ombros caírem ao observar os grandes e inquiridores orbes azuis do filho. Aquele garoto o levaria à loucura logo ou o deixaria careca ou de cabelo branco quando alcançasse a puberdade. Camus definitivamente não queria chegar aos quarenta nesse estado calamitoso de aparência.

Hyoga, entretanto, precisava se divertir. Fazia quase um ano que estavam nesse luto prolongado e o garoto que já não era muito sociável antes, estava cada vez pior depois da perda da mãe. Camus mantinha o luto muito mais por culpa, pois a tristeza alcançara um nível suportável com o passar dos dias. Sentimento esse advindo do divórcio que pedira pouco antes da morte da mulher. Se ela tivesse contado o quão doente estava, ele nunca teria feito isso naquele ponto, não até ela melhorar e parte dele sentia que ela morrera por isso.

Só esperava que Hyoga nunca fosse por essa linha de pensamento.

=+.+=

Do outro lado da área reservada para crianças mais novas, um grupo conversava formando um meio círculo.

\- Precisa de mais um pra brincá de esconde-esconde, se não vai ficá muito difícil! – Seiya declarou para os outros.

\- Na verdade, pode ficar até mais fácil, vai ter menos gente pra encontrar... Assim, pode ficar mais chato também, já que vamos brincar várias vezes e nos cansar logo e ter que pensar em outra coisa pra fazer... – Shiryu comentou.

\- Uau, Shi-chan*, voce é tão inteligente. E sempre fala de um jeito que eu entendo, não que nem os professores... – Seiya sorriu para o garoto, deixando-o vermelho.

\- Você tá bem, Shiryu-kun*? – Shun perguntou inocentemente, vendo as bochechas coradas do outro. – Tá com febre? Você tá vermelho.

\- Mesmo!? – Seiya gritou preocupado, olhando de Shun para Shiryu e se aproximando do último para falar- Qué alguma coisa? Posso buscá refrigerante ou até água, eu vi onde fica a cozinha, dá pra entrá facinho!

-N-não! Eu to bem! E-eu... deve ter sido porque corri... na última brincadeira... é, foi isso. – ele moveu a cabeça primeiro para um lado e outro e depois rapidamente para cima e para baixo, querendo confirmar suas palavras com o gesto. – Vamo logo procurar mais alguém pra brincar, ta?

Seiya concordou, aceitando e começando a procurar pelos brinquedos em volta. Shun imitou-o, avistando a alguns metros um garoto loiro com um adulto ruivo que devia ser seu pai. Mas, estariam saindo ou entrando? Bem, não se lembrava de ter visto aquele menino por ali nos últimos minutos, mas bem sabia que não era dos mais atentos, todavia, alguém com cabelos loiros tão bonitos e brilhantes como aquele chamaria muita atenção em todo lugar, do mesmo jeito que ele também o fazia com os seus castanhos.

Resolveu arriscar, mesmo indo contra seu instinto de timidez.

=-,-=

\- Pai? O senhor tá me ouvindo? Podemos ir...

\- Oi? Quer brincar com a gente? – dois grandes orbes esmeralda se impuseram no campo de visão de Hyoga, surpreendendo-o.

O loiro piscou, tentando assimilar o que acontecia. Olhou para o outro de cima a baixo, focalizando o que lhe parecia a coisa mais linda já avistada: um garotinho com ondulados cabelos castanhos, olhos verdes e brilhantes e uma mão pequena e delicada estendida, chamando-o.

Sabia que não poderia dizer “não” ou mesmo falar de todo, apesar de não entender direito o porquê. Assim, apenas segurou a mão ofertada antes que percebesse seu pai falando:

\- Viu, Hyoga? Vá. Se divirta. – mas antes da sentença ser terminada os dois garotos já estavam longe.

Camus soltou um meio sorriso sincero, um pouco surpreso, mas satisfeito. Saiu da área, mas parou, encostando-se na grade que a envolvia para observar. Ergueu uma sobrancelha ao perceber que as reações de Hyoga pareciam levemente atrasadas, ele não se afastava do garoto que o levara para o grupo e tampouco dava atenção aos outros.

\- Parece que já viraram amigos, né? Estou surpreso, Shun geralmente é muito tímido. – uma voz suave e envolvente vindo da sua direita tirou Camus de seus pensamentos.

\- Você conhece o garoto? Shun, você disse? – Camus apontou para o menino de cabelos castanhos antes de se virar para com quem falava. Não podia negar que certa curiosidade o tomava, afinal, era bom saber o máximo possível sobre quem poderia se tornar um amigo de verdade de seu filho.

-Sim, é meu sobrinho, Shun. – e o sorriso mais encantador se fez no rosto de Milo ao dizer isso e tirou completamente o fôlego do ruivo.

\- Sobrinho? – conseguiu repetir pateticamente. O que estava acontecendo com ele?

\- Isso. E aquele loirinho é seu filho, certo? Me desculpe, mas acabei ouvindo parte da conversa de vocês quando cheguei. Garoto esperto o seu, não?

\- Muito. – Conseguiu formular, voltando o rosto para o próprio filho, percebendo que a visão do loiro ao seu lado o impossibilitava de estruturar frases. – Mas tem um gênio difícil como o meu e não gosta de socializar igual a mim, então, também estou surpreso por ele ter aceitado o convite de seu sobrinho. 

\- Mesmo? Eu mal reparei nisso, talvez por vocês parecerem tão confortáveis conversando um com o outro, mas, pensando bem agora, parece mesmo ter escrito “Mantenha distância” na testa de vocês dois. 

Camus olhou para o outro, alguém muito mais jovem do que ele, supunha. Estava surpreso. Fazia muito tempo desde que alguém falara assim com ele, sem nenhuma falsidade ou sem tentar bajulá-lo. Apenas sendo sincero.

Como o ruivo ficara calado, o encarando, Milo sentiu sua confiança fraquejar um pouco.

-Desculpe. Sincero demais? É que, às vezes, muitas vezes eu acabo falando o que penso sem me preocupar em como vai soar.

\- Não, tudo bem, é só que faz tempo que eu não ouço alguém além do Hyoga ser tão sincero comigo.

-Hyoga?

-Sim, meu filho. – ele fez um gesto em direção aos brinquedos.

\- Oh sim, eu ainda não tinha ouvido você dizer o nome... alias, eu nem me apresentei, que rude de minha parte. Prazer, sou Milo. – ele estendeu a mão e o ruivo se lembrou da imagem de Shun fazendo o mesmo. Sorriu de leve, aceitando o gesto.

\- Eu sou Camus.

\- Eu sei, essa parte eu ouvi. – e ele riu das sobrancelhas erguidas e da expressão de confusão que tomara o rosto do mais velho.

Antes que pudessem continuar a conversa, um barulho alto e um grito de criança, seguido por soluços e choro os interrompeu. Procurando por de onde viera o som, viram uma rodinha se formando no exato local onde outrora Shun e Hyoga brincavam.

Num piscar de olhos, Milo já pulara a cerca baixa e alcançava o grupo, Camus seguiu pouco atrás, depois de ter impacientemente esperado a responsável abrir a portinha que dava acesso ao local.

\- Tudo bem? - o ruivo disse preocupado. 

Um pouco aliviado, certificou-se que Hyoga estava bem e, ao olhar na direção em que o garoto o fazia, viu Milo com um joelho no chão, sentando Shun delicadamente na outra perna.

O garoto chorava um pouco, não sendo difícil supor o motivo, pois apresentava um dos joelhos ralados e vermelhos de sangue.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, viu, Shun? – Milo repetia, uma mão acariciando o rosto do menino e a outra o mantendo firme sentado, querendo acalmá-lo.

\- Aqui! – um garoto um pouco mais velho, com cabelos negros e espetados estendeu um pouco de gelo para pôr no machucado.

-Obrigado, Ikki. – Milo aceitou e colocou no ferimento, vendo o menino protestar, soltando um gemido de dor.

\- Shun, olha pra mim. Já vai passar... – Hyoga, que se mantivera do lado garoto, apenas segurando sua mão em silêncio, disse, apertando os dedos entre os seus para transmitir segurança.

Desse jeito, logo o garoto parara de chorar. Ficando bem o suficiente para ficar de pé, acompanhando os outros brincarem num dos cavalinhos ou dentro da casinha, onde poderia ficar sentado, por sugestão de Hyoga, que o acompanhava silencioso, sem nunca se distanciar muito. Notando a falta de vontade do loiro para continuar brincando, começou a conversar com ele.

Do outro lado, Milo e Camus faziam o mesmo. Até rindo, mas num momento, o assunto pareceu ficar sério. O ruivo ficara tão confortável com a presença de Milo e com a confiança que garoto transmitia que logo estava se abrindo.  
Nesse aniversário, pelo visto, os que ganharam os maiores presentes foram Camus e Hyoga: dois amigos para eternidade.

Ou serão mais do que isso? 

The End?

**Author's Note:**

> *-chan/-kun: São usados depois do nome para indicar o grau de intimidade que você tem em relação àquela pessoa. Tipo os diminutivos dos nomes de alguém, por exemplo.


End file.
